13th of November
by Black Beyond Birthday
Summary: Tanggal sial bagi Chinmi; 13 November. Catat itu baik-baik, supaya jika kau ingin membuat masalah dengannya, kau bisa memilih hari lain atau nyawamu takkan bisa diselamatkan lagi./"Aku nggak ingin kamu ikut-ikutan bernasib apes, "/"Aku ini kekasihmu. Mau sekarang adalah tanggal yang kau benci atau apa, aku akan terus menemanimu, "/Gaje! Yaoi! Mind to RnR? ;)


Tanggal sial bagi Chinmi; 13 November. Catat itu baik-baik, supaya jika kau ingin membuat masalah dengan Chinmi, kau bisa memilih hari lain atau nyawamu takkan bisa diselamatkan lagi./"Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku mendekatimu, pada tanggal yang kau anggap penuh kesialan itu? "/"Aku nggak ingin kamu ikut-ikutan bernasib apes, "/"Aku ini kekasihmu. Mau sekarang adalah tanggal yang kau benci atau bukan, aku akan tetap menemanimu, "

.

Disclaimer: Takeshi Maekawa

Warning: AU, high school setting, yaoi, fanfiksi dari author yg masih perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi m(_ _)m

Pairing: Moonbeam x Sunshine a.k.a Shie Fan x Chinmi

Status of This Fict:

1. Fict penebus atas gagalnya proyek crossover Shingeki no Kyojin dengan Tekken Chinmi yang berjudul 'TON: Try Out NISTA!'. Silahkan yang ingin lihat, sebab besok fict tersebut akan B hapus. #pundung

2. Fict untuk merayakan ulang tahun B. Happy birthday for my self... XD #tebar confetti

.

"Besok tanggal berapa? "

"Tanggal 13, "

"... Sial, "

.

Chinmi hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

Ciyus deh! Dari tahun ke tahun, tanggal 13 dan bulan November selalu menjadi momen dimana dewi fortuna enggan dekat-dekat dengannya.

Kalian nggak percaya?

Mari flashback ke tahun dua ribu sepuluh, waktu Chinmi hendak mengumpulkan tugas milik teman-teman sekelasnya ke ruang guru dan tanpa sengaja ia terpeleset kulit pisang hingga ia jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit - oh, jangan lupakan buku-buku yang berserekan di sekitarnya yang semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Lalu, ke tahun dua ribu sebelas, dimana Chinmi kembali tersandung - kali ini karna kabel terminal yang dengan manisnya berserakan di sekitar mejanya - dan menyebabkan bunyi 'gedebum' yang kencang disusul rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Masih ada lagi di tahun dua ribu dua belas, saat heboh-hebohnya issue kiamat dunia. Chinmi kena kibul salah seorang temannya - panggil saja si botak. Hanya dengan informasi sesat mengenai akhir dari kehidupan dan sejumlah persyaratan konyol macam lari keliling sekolah dalam keadaan setengah bugil atau sungkeman dengan seluruh staff pengajar Dairin JHS, lagi-lagi Chinmi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan seisi sekolah menjadikannya bahan tertawaan.

Setelah semua pengalaman buruk di tanggal 13 November itu, mana mau Chinmi menggantungkan peruntungannya lagi pada masa-masa 'subur' bagi nasib apes untuk dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Tidak apa aku ketiban sial pada tahun sebelumnya, tapi, di tahun dua ribu tiga belas ini aku takkan mengulang hal yang sama lagi, "

Begitulah tekad Chinmi, seakan ia sanggup mengubah takdirnya semudah ia menuliskan kata 'aku bodoh' di atas kepala Tan Tan - saat pemuda tersebut tidur, tentunya.

Shie Fan menghela napas berat. Kekasihnya itu memang 'unik'. Kadang bisa menjadi begitu bijak dan kuat, tapi kalau otaknya sedang korslet, bukan tak mungkin Chinmi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi bocah lima tahun yang bakalan mewek kalau ia tidak bisa memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan.

"Chinmi, sudahlah, " kata Shie Fan. "Berhenti memikirkan soal nasib buruk yang selalu menimpamu di tanggal 13 November. Itu semua hanya kebetulan, "

"3 kali kejadian naas menimpaku berturut-turut, tahun dua ribu sepuluh, dua ribu sebelas dan dua ribu dua belas. Kalau sudah begitu ceritanya, apanya yang kebetulan, coba? "

Shie Fan sweatdrop atas perlakuan aneh dari uke-nya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

"Aku nggak ingin kamu ikut-ikutan bernasib apes sepertiku, Shie Fan, " kata Chinmi. "Kumohon, jauh-jauh lah dariku hingga besok, "

Dahi Shie Fan berkedut mendengarnya. Gila, kenapa si Chinmi nggak sadar sih, kalau dirinya itu sudah menjadi candu buat Shie Fan? Larangan yang mencegah Shie Fan untuk mengobrol atau memandangi Chinmi bakalan sukses bikin ketua klub bela diri itu sakau-sakau ga jelas di balik pembawaannya yang kalem.

Alasan untuk jauh-jauh nya juga nggak elit banget. Ketimbang tanggal sial doang? Ya elah...

"Eh? " Chinmi sedikit terkejut ketika Shie Fan meraih pundaknya.

"Dengar, Chinmi, " kata Shie Fan. "Aku ini kekasihmu. Mau sekarang adalah tanggal yang kau benci atau apa, aku akan terus menemanimu, "

Sejurus kemudian, Shie Fan pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan tepat di bibir ranum Chinmi, membuat pemuda yang pembawaannya selalu ceria itu menjadi salah tingkah.

Ah, seperti gadis saja...

"Hmph, " Shie Fan menahan tawanya. "Kau manis sekali, Chinmi, "

Chinmi menatap jengkel ke arah seme-nya. "Berisik, "

Kali ini Shie Fan terkekeh, dan kembali mengecup bibir Chinmi.

"Gimana? Masih kesal dengan tanggal 13 November? "

Sial...

"Aku akan terus menciummu seperti ini kalau kau masih kesal dengan tanggal 13 November, Chinmi... "

... Sepertinya tanggal 13 November nggak buruk-buruk amat ya...

.

"Shie Fan! Sudah! Kita masih di kelas tahu! "

"Mm? Nggak apa-apa 'kan? Anggap saja kita sedang memberikan fanservice pada teman-teman... "

"GYAAHHH! "

.

END

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA...!

Nulis lagi, padahal masih ada utang di fandom sebelahhh! #ngubur diri

Sekalian ngerayain berakhirnya TO sekaligus hari ulang tahun B... *nyanyi2 gaje*

Gimana? Dari Moonbeam-Sunshine, Winter for Chinmi, sampe 13th November ini... Apakah penulisan B berkembang? Atau malah merosot jauh?

B mohon bantuan dari senpai sekalian, yaa :D #geplak

O ya, terimakasih untuk Chima-san yg udah nyemangatin B, B jadi tergoda deh untuk mangkal di fandom ini... :P #ngakak

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menyempatkan utk membaca dan me-review #hug

Yosh! Sampai jumpa!

Salam,

Black Beyond Birthday


End file.
